Unavoidable Circumstance
by crysybell
Summary: Draco...Ginny...trapped...together...need i say more? Warning: rating will increase as story goes on


FIC: UNAVOIDABLE CIRCUMSTANCE  
  
AUTHOR: Crystal Crofts ("crysybell")  
  
crysybell@hotmail.com  
  
RATING: Nothing high yet.but its definitely going to go that way  
  
A/N: Ok I got an idea for this fic at 4am and had to write it out or I knew I'd forget it so give me a break! :-D Enjoy & R/R!!!!!! ..please ;-)  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters so far aren't mine they belong to the lady  
  
who wrote those awesome HP books ...:-(   
  
*************************  
  
She couldn't explain why they had been drawn together...Fate  
  
maybe?...Destiny?... It was so hard to distinguish where one ended  
  
and the other began. Each so easily mistaken for the other...  
  
Whatever the reason, she knew it was right, they both knew... felt  
  
it. It was only a memory now, a fleeting moment in the midst of many.  
  
How hate is fickle...for that was the beginning of their existence  
  
together. He didn't follow her, notice her or even acknowledge her  
  
presence other than any other in amongst the crowd, for that matter,  
  
neither did she. It was only when they were sided together in the  
  
face of the true enemy...darkness...evil, that they were forced to  
  
acknowledge each other's existence. Even then it was nothing special,  
  
there was no particular like, but in working together, there was no  
  
particular dislike either. At least that was something.  
  
He admitted that she was not without, and in a way admired the ease  
  
in which she lived her life. Day to day, from one minute to the next.  
  
He had never had such luxury, his life being planned,  
  
designated...forced upon him from the moment he was born. Such a  
  
weight was held in the name bestowed on him that he was never really  
  
given a chance to rise alone, before it held him down. Malfoy... He  
  
was a deadweight... Draco.  
  
In the beginning she had seen herself in the same light, but never  
  
really appreciating what it was that she had. She saw her name...the  
  
poverty in which she lived as a downfall, a weakness, the weight that  
  
was holding her back from being herself...this was her weight. She  
  
had never realised that it was that very thing that was holding her  
  
up, keeping her head above water, so to speak. The blind love of her  
  
so-called poverty stricken family was her strength, not her weakness.  
  
Love in itself is a strength as they had both come to realise after  
  
such a long time seeing it otherwise. Virginia, for so long she had  
  
despised that name, refusing to respond to it and residing herself to  
  
the name "Ginny"... it was simple... as was she.  
  
Both were enrolled in an extra curricular stargazing activity. One  
  
for profit, in gaining the extra marks he needed, and the other for  
  
pleasure, in just taking it all in. However, though both with  
  
different motives, they were there together. Not alone as such, in  
  
fact there were at least thirteen other people present, all engaged  
  
in the same task. Though unlike the others, who when it began to  
  
cloud over slightly, retreated and began the long walk down the  
  
hillside towards the warmth of the castle, the two remained. Draco  
  
concentrating on the work at hand, struggling to make sense of the  
  
universe while constantly jotting things down in his notebook. He did  
  
at one stage glance over to the only other person remaining and  
  
admired the girl who was lying comfortably along the ground, gazing at  
  
the stars... without a worry in the world. Her only focus, it seemed,  
  
being that which she was so blankly staring at.  
  
It began to get cold on the hill peak on which they were sitting  
  
atop, and with this, Draco decided to gather his things. He looked  
  
over once again to the girl, who was only a year, if that, his junior.  
  
As he moved towards her, intending on telling her to return to the  
  
castle before it was too late with the ever-growing intensity of the  
  
elements. Just in the time it took him to walk the small distance  
  
between them, the sky turned a frightening shade of purple and a  
  
distant rumbling of thunder could be heard as he watched several  
  
bolts of lightning shoot across the sky before him. However, when he  
  
reached her, he saw that though she had been staring at the stars so  
  
light-heartedly at one point in the evening, she had fallen into a  
  
deep sleep, and this is how he found her. He knew that now it was too  
  
late to return to the castle before becoming soaked in the promising  
  
rain, and as it was winter, they would surely catch their death of  
  
cold. So he lifted the sleeping girl in his arms ever so carefully,  
  
and carried her with ease to an over hang in a group of large rocks,  
  
you could almost call it a cave... but it wasn't quite that. The  
  
moment he placed her in their shelter the rain began... and with a  
  
vengeance. It was at this moment however that he cursed to himself,  
  
realising that in concentrating on the girl, he had absent-mindedly  
  
left all of his notes and expensive equipment exposed to the  
  
elements. He ran to retrieve them, returning soaked, and chilled to  
  
the bone. In usual circumstances this wouldn't prove a problem, as he  
  
would have performed a simple drying or warming charm to reverse the  
  
effects. However, tonight they had been instructed not to bring their  
  
wands along on the expedition. He was pondering this when he heard an  
  
ear splitting "crack", and in an instant, before he had time to react  
  
at all, the entire entrance to their shelter had caved in. Giant  
  
stones which made it impossible to escape, stood intimidatingly  
  
blocking their exit.  
  
It was at that moment exactly that the girl decided to wake with a  
  
start. She took in her surroundings, she had drifted of on the top of  
  
a hill gazing at the stars, but when she woke, she was no longer  
  
gazing at the sky, but at a hard surface of stone. It took a few  
  
moments to register Draco standing not a metre and a half away from  
  
her, dripping wet and pounding his fists furiously in vain against  
  
yet another stone, as stone was all that she could see. Finally Draco  
  
realised that there was once again another presence in the room  
  
and turned to face a rather confused and startled Ginny. "Lightning!"  
  
he almost shouted at her as he slid to the ground, his back against  
  
the rock surface. "Are you alright?" he heard her voice, which had  
  
instantly moved close to him but now seemed to be growing further and  
  
further away. "What are you going on about? Don't be a stupid git."  
  
he said with the corners of his mouth turning in what was almost a  
  
smile...a smirk?...no a smile. Ginny gasped as he slumped forward as  
  
if in a drunken slumber. But she knew that was not the case at all,  
  
he was sweating profusely and yet he was so cold to the touch. This  
  
was serious, he was in a bad way and it registered only then that he  
  
only had her to help him...nobody knew where they were. 


End file.
